Takahiro Uchiha
A young boy with an ever burning Will of Fire. The son of a Powerful Clan Head, what does fate have in store for him? "The village is my home. I'll always protect it." Background Information Takahiro is the first and only son of the Uchiha Clan Head and his Wife. For years they tried for a child but with no luck. Finally after countless attempts Takahiro's mother fell pregnant. It was a huge deal to the couple, they had finally been blessed with their own child to love and care for. There was small celebration amongst the clan involving a feast and music. Nine months later Takahiro was born and his parents decided that while they would love and care for him deeply, he would not receive special treatment amongst the other children in hope to avoid him growing up to become vain and self entitled. Their parenting worked out well. Takahiro grew up to be a rather kindhearted child. Even without special treatment Takahiro proved to be quite talented. He was naturally perceptive and quite quick on his feet. In the academy he showed potential to be a great ninja. Like all Uchiha, Takahiro had to learn the Great Fire Ball Technique as a sort of "coming of age" rite. This was the one thing his father really pushed him for, ushering him and encouraging him to train day in day out. Explaining that once he became a ninja he would have to dedicate himself to becoming stronger if he wanted to protect the village he loved so much. This encouragement fueled his Will of Fire. And when he was 12 Takahiro created a powerful Fireball, successfully completing his Rite. Takahiro's father treated him to dinner that night and explained a few things to him. "You may take my place one day. As head of our Clan. Or perhaps you'll strive higher and you'll protect our Village as our Hokage. Regardless, Taka, you must push yourself always. Dedicate yourself to protecting those around you. You are my Son, and I will ALWAYS believe in you". When the Kage's daughter was kidnapped Takahiro was sent with his team to pursue the strongest chakra source. What resulted was a battle that resulted in the unlocking of Takahiro's sharingan after believing his Sensei had been killed in battle. While the team managed to eliminate their first enemy they were soon faced with a stage two jinchuriki form. Thankfully Ikeru Senju, the Hokage himself, intervened defeating the beast and giving Team Instinct time to collect their wounded and fall back to the village. Six months have passed and Takahiro has grown as a shinobi proving to be quite talented. Personality & Behavior Takahiro is quite care free and a very positive individual. While he is care free he can become serious when the situation calls for it. He is a good listener and tries his best to follow orders to the best of his ability. There is something that makes him quite unique amongst most Uchiha. Takahiro has shown the qualities of someone with an ever burning Will of Fire. His love for the village is extremely strong and he cares deep down for the well being of everyone. When Takahiro is thinking he will either tug softly on a tuft of hair that falls between his eyes. Appearance Takahiro is a young boy standing at about 5ft 5 with an athletic build. He has shoulder length black hair that is often left quite messy in style. He often wears tight fitting black t-shirts or tank tops with standard issue shinobi pants and ninja tabi. He has ninja tool pouches strapped to his legs that carry his gear. He has a tanto strapped to his lower back that sits horizontally across his back. He often wears a black hoody with grey lining and a golden emblem on its back symbolizing him as a member of Team Instinct. He often wears his Konoha headband tied around his right bicep. Abilities Ninjutsu: Takahiro is very talented with ninjutsu showing an extreme affinity towards Fire Nature. Kenjutsu: Takahiro is no master swordsman but he is competent in the use of a sword though he tends to prefer using the smaller Tanto as opposed to a full sized Katana. Shurikenjutsu: Takahiro is quite accurate with his throws. Hand Seals: Takahiro has advanced skill in hand seals, able to weave them quite quickly. Genjutsu: With the use of his Sharingan he is able to cast mid level jutsu simply by making eye contact. His skill with Genjutsu is quite impressive. Dojutsu: Takahiro has awakened two tomoe in his sharingan. He is capable of seeing peoples chakra, able to discern irregularities within them such as genjutsu. He is also able to read more advanced Taijutsu techniques and see minute details like lip reading and pencil movements. Databook Trivia - Takahiro has a brilliant emerald colored chakra. - His favorite food is BBQ Beef and his least favorite is Lettuce. - Takahiro is interested in becoming the next Hokage. Library Spars/battles Taka vs Obelisk (Victory) Takahiro vs Myōō! (Victory + Sharingan session 2) Chisa Setsuno vs Takahiro Uchiha (Victory + Sharingan session 3 = Second Tomoe awakened) Casual Team Instinct First Meeting Team Instinct Reunites ... With BBQ! Storyline Arc 3 - Trail of the Five Spiders Missions C-rank: Fire Walk with me (Success) Training Summoning Training Part I Part II '''(Completed) Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Bullet [http://ros-rp.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:8319 '''Part I]' Part II Part III '(Completed) Fire Release: Flame Bullet Part I Part II '''(Completed) Chakra Flow (Earned after Arc 3) Demonic Illusion: Hell Viewing Technique (Earned after Arc 3) Big Ball of Fun (Taijutsu) Teaching Body Flicker (Sharingan session 1) Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation [http://ros-rp.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:9394 '''Part I] Approved By:Keru~ (talk) (This is where an appropriate mod or admin provides their signature once your profile is finished.)